The Nightmare Finally Ends: Doom Begins
by TheMoonMaster
Summary: Zim finds out that he is a joke. So he decides to take revenge on his leaders The Almighty Tallest. But taking on the most powerful and most feared empire in the universe ain't going be easy. He'll need help but by who...his arch enemy Dib Membrane.
1. Delusions of success

_**Chapter 1**_

It was 9:45 pm on August 11th and there sat at his computer in his father's house a nineteen year old boy named Dib Membrane (a.k.a. Agent Moth-Man of the Swollen Eyeball a group of renegade paranormal investigators.) He was a tall and slender boy with dark rimed circular glasses his hair was jet black and a little spiky. His skin was a little pale because he usually says indoors all day in his dark room on his computer. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a grey emotionless face on it and black jeans with boots and a trench coat over every thing. On his computer was a 3-D image of his mortal enemy Zim. Zim was an evil alien from planet Irk who was bent on total elimination of the entire human race. Dib knew Zim since he was 12 years old and ever since he has been trying to stop him. He succeeded every time but after 7 years Zim still devises a new plan every week. When Zim goes outside to go to school to pose as a normal (Earth monkeys as Zim calls us) he dresses himself in a red and black striped shirt with black pants and boots with leather gloves on. Zim has red eyes with antennas coming out of his head so he puts on a wig and inserts contact lenses. As for his green skin and lacking thereof of ears he simply says it's a skin condition. Dib is the only one on the planet other than his sister Gaz that sees that Zim is an alien.

Dib sat back in his seat and stroked his chin. "Your days of terror will soon be at an end Zim". He said simply.

"This new plan to stop you will succeed in your utter surrender". Dib then leaned forward and began typing on his computer. When he finished typing he threw himself up from his chair and screamed "Yes it's done" and began dancing a horrible dance. Dib's room was not exactly big for dancing it simply had a desk for his computer a bed a dresser and a few posters of paranormal things.

'Your stupid little paste shield wont protect you any more space boy"! Dib yelled this while holding a bottle of yellow liquid in his right hand. The bottle itself held the words Goo Gone on it.

During Dib's little display of laughing, dancing and yelling came a loud bang from the room next to his. The noise sounded like the beast himself was bursting through the wall.

"Dib shut the fuck up I'm trying to read in here!" said a female voice in the other room. It was his 17 year old sister Gaz.

Gaz was a good looking girl for 17 but she hid her beauty behind her violet hair. She was even paler than her brother at least he goes outside to fight Zim every now and then but she is always indoors. She had nutmeg brown eyes with black eye shadow and black lipstick. Her dress has black and purple stripes and she has black stockings with purple high heels. Gaz's room was very dim except for the area where she sitting, on her walls was a bunch of really bizarre looking dolls there were also some on her bed. Gaz was at her desk reading "The call of Cthulu' while listening to Cold. Ever since she was little she always hated her older brother Dib with his stupid obsessions with aliens and big-foot and the guy who lives around the corner that Dib is certain that is a cross between big-foot and the Lockness monster. But for the past 7 years all he talks about is Zim it is making her insane (well more insane).

Dib was enraged by his own sisters' lack of excitement in his latest plan. "I mean come on Zim is plotting a new way to destroy the human race and all she cares about is her stupid books and her Game Slave 2. I'm going over there to give her a piece of my mind…. And then only then will I stop talking to myself." Dib loved books since he was a boy genius but not the books she reads.

He stormed out of his room and went to the next room and shoved the door open. Dib was immediately regretting this decision for as soon as he stepped in her room she turned to him and said. "I thought since the Shadow-Hog incident you might have learned not to ENTER MY ROOOOOOOOM!" Gaz jumped on top of her bed trusted her arms in the air screamed at the top of her lungs "SECURITY!!!!!!!!!"

The door behind Dib slammed shut then a low frequency noise started. All of a sudden all of the stuffed animals in her room came to life and sprouted robotic limbs with blades on them. Dib whurled around and started grabbing and turning the knob of the door but to no avail he was trapped.

"I'm s-sorry Gaz I'm sorry I was just really excited about my new plan m-m-m-my emotions got the b-better of me please forgive me." Dib was on his knees nearly crying and pleading.

Gaz said nothing and the robotic stuffed animals stepped even closer to Dib. "I've trained them to devour human flesh." Gaz started laughing and the robots whose mouths were watering started moving even closer to a terrified Dib.

They were about an inch away from him when a voice from downstairs said. "Son may I speak with you for a moment please?" It was there father Professor Membrane one of the top scientists in the world. The robots then backed off and the door unlocked. Gaz lowered her head and said "God fucking damnit"! Dib got up to his feet and ran out of the room and jumped down stairs missing every step. He turned to the living room and there sat his father. He was a very tall man about 6'7" with a lab coat that covered his entire body. He always had blue rubber gloves on with his goggles tied tightly around his head. His hair was like Dibs a little spiky but not too much. He also wore the same black steel trimmed work bots as Dib. Dib was very surprised seeing him it is very rare that Dib sees his father. For he is always in the basement working of at his lab all of the time, so he has floating holographic images of his head to keep up appearances.

"Hello son glad to see that you are still awake." Membrane said while patting his son on the head. Membrane then pulled Dib close and leaned down to him so he can talk with him more privately. "Dib do you know what Friday is hmmm?" Dib nodded. "Yes its Gaz's birthday." Dib had just had enough if his sister for one day but still listened to his father. "I just know you will get her something nice you know she's turning 18." Membrane patted his son on the back and released him. Dib dreaded Gaz's birthday but he did not want to disappoint his father. "Okay dad I'll get something very nice." Dib said in a very monotone voice. "Good." Membrane then turned and vanished downstairs to the basement to stay there the entire night.

This was getting better and better first his sister tries to kill him and now he has to spend his own money to buy her something. Dib plopped himself down on his couch leaned his head back and said "Mother fucker I don't even know what the hell she likes." Dib just sat back on put on "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries" and drifted off to sleep hoping the answer will come to him in his dreams.


	2. Zim and a moose

_**Chapter 2**_

A few blocks away in the center of a large cul-de-sac resided the base of the Irkin invader Zim. The house itself was very bizarre to look at first of all it was small horizontally and vertically it was lime green (like Zim's skin) and had a purple roof. In the front yard was 4 garden gnomes about 5 feet tall a flag that said "I heart Earth"and what seems to be a plastic flamingo. The front door was a men's room door for a bathroom. Amazing that no one seems to notice the strange bright green glow from the house that occurs when the sun goes down. Also there are four large tube like things protruding from the house into neighboring houses. No one notices them either; this drives Dib crazy how the evidence is right in front of them and no one seems to care. The only thing the neighbors notice is the yelling "I AM ZIM" coming from the house on a regular basis. The innards of the house were only seen by Dib and Gaz. As soon as you walk in there is a living room which holds a TV a sofa a bookcase filled with books found around the universe. The only other room is the kitchen which is pretty normal except for the toilet in the center of the room. This toilet is one of many entrances to his actual base far beneath the surface the house is a diversionary tactic to lower suspicions. Zim at the moment is in his lab beneath the surface and ironically instead of thinking of how to save the planet like Dib was Zim is trying to destroy it.

Zim was now nineteen years old (by earth years) and was as tall as his nemesis Dib 5'11". But still after seven years hasn't come any closer to destroying this horrible mud-rock of filth and stink. Yet the only thing that has come out of this that was in Zim's favor was the incredible shape he kept his body in. Zim was wearing his red and black stripped sleeved shirt (red and black are the colors of the flag of planet Irk) with black 3 fingered leather gloves. His pants were not really pants they were a durable black material with dark boots connected to them. On his back was his P.A.K (Personnel Alive Keeper) it was his life support system. If he removed it and did not put it back on after 10 minutes he would die.

Zim was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back trying to think of his new plan. "By the multiple backsides of the gupa beast I need a plan!" Zim screamed with his arms stretched out upwards. "That horrible Dib human stops me at every turn but there must be something he is vulnerable to as well as the rest of these pathetic little dirt monkeys, think Zim think…" He started to punch at his head and slap his face.

Just then Zim's little robot henchman Gir came into the room. Gir had a silver body with a big head with an antenna and arms and legs. He came into the room to get his little squeaky toy of a pig when he noticed his master inflicting pain on himself. "My master is hurting himself; I must act to prevent any long-term damage." Instead of helping Zim Gir sat on the floor and mimicked everything his master was doing while letting out a squeal of laughter.

Gir was never really a bright little robot there in fact on a few occasions Gir's stupidity has ruined Zim's plans for world domination or destruction which ever came first. When Zim's leaders "The Almighty Tallest" gave him that S.I.R (standard information retrieval) unit they said it was _advanced_ Zim believed them. Zim would never question the logic of his tallest but still all Gir ever did was sit in front of the TV and eat tacos and waffles until he threw up. There were sometimes when Gir obeyed Zim but the times he ruined everything is too great to forgive.

Zim now just realizing that Gir was in his lab with him immediately stopped abusing himself and turned to face Gir. "Gir what are you doing I thought I told you to dress in your dog outfit and go about town and study what these earth monsters do called humping _do it now_." There was a long silence then Gir walked over to his master and looked up at him. Then his eyes glowed from a baby blue to crimson and said "yes doggie lord but first" his eyes changed back to baby blue "I'm gona watch the angry monkey show". Gir giggled skipped out of the room and road the elevator that leaded to the living room. Zim was beside himself with anger. "That horrible monkey why does he watch that filth all it is is a monkey staring at you for fifteen minutes." Zim said and turned around to be face to moose face of his other companion _**MINI MOOSE**_. Mini moose is Zim's second robotic companion he created to stimulate Gir to stop pestering him but it never seems to work. Mini is just a little tiny floating moose that's only words are squeaks.

"Arugh… Mini Moose get out of my way can't you see I'm trying to figure out a way to destroy these humans, and I can't have your _moosey_ self _moosing_ up my _moose_ free mind with your _moose_ ways… OF _MOOSE._" Then it hit Zim like a kick in… well where his nuts should be. A few years ago Zim trapped Dib and a bunch of his fellow class mates in a flying school bus. Then the bus when into a wormhole that ended at "A ROOM WITH A MOOSE". Dib however was not afraid until the moose began eating walnuts this made Dib afraid _maybe it has to do with his human reproductive organs_ Zim thought. He was right, human males fear anything that can chew anything representing their reproductive organs… except human females that makes them very happy.

"I got it I'll use Mini Moose's moose technology to brainwash all of the moose around the area, then invade the city and have them chew walnuts, then when the hole city is deserted I'll move on to the next city. Zim grabbed Mini Moose under his arm and threw his other arm in the air. "This planet will tremble under my moosey fist, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." After his rant Zim went right to work preparing his plan while Gir completely forgot what Zim asked him to do all he could think about was delicious weenies.


	3. Zita and Dib

_**Chapter 3**_

Dib was dreaming of being eaten alive by Gaz's robots while she sat there on her throne made of human skulls laughing and saying "This is what you get for getting me lint for my birthday". The only thing he could say was "I'm sorry I don't know what you like". Then Dib felt a large amount of weight plop down on his lap and something wet meet his lips. Dib woke up on the couch back at home to find himself staring into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend Zita Burnheart. Dib met Zita one summer ago when he went to a science fiction convention Dib was there for a secret meeting of "THE SWOLEN EYEBALL" to show his new findings on Zim and there she was. Zita was working at a zombie booth when he went over to talk to her they immediately fell for each other for she have almost the same interests as him. For a while Dib never mentioned Zim to Zita but the only thing he says about him now is that he a bad kid. Because Zita thinks that Zim is not an alien and to not make her upset Dib plays along.

"Oh, hey Zita how did you get in here I mean all the doors are locked?" Dib said then Zita leaned forward to his ear to whisper "You forgot to lock the windows silly".

Dib just realized that Zita was straddling him on the couch not that he was complaining but it could look bad for anyone to see them like this. But he couldn't take his eyes off her she was so beautiful. She had black with blue streaks in her short hair a sort of pale face with dark blue eye shadow and black lipstick. She had a black belly shirt that said "Zombies are my Homeboys" she had a belly button ring and black and blue camo pants.

She was skinny no more that 111 pounds and about 5'9" a perfect girl size. How could a beautiful girl like Zita end up with someone like him?

"What's up Z what are ya doing here?" Dib tried to say anything but "I want to fuck your brains out" thank god he didn't. "Do you know what today is, Dib?" she leaned back and clasped her hand lightly on his cheeks and smiled one of her "I _want_ you" looks. Dib leaned his head to the left to see the digital clock. It was 12:45 and Dib new what day it was now which filled him with a large amount of ecstasy and thank god he didn't forget. "Oh my god it's our one year anniversary today Zita!" "Happy anniversary babe!" she smiled and Dib smiled. Then with one fast motion she thrusted Dib's head toward hers and kissed him very tenderly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and he allowed the same.

Dib knew that if he let this go any further they would end up fucking so as much as it pained him to do so he pulled himself away and just stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry Z but my sister is upstairs and my dad is only just downstairs we can't do this tonight." Dib felt like a real asshole but he had too much on his mind. Even if they did have sex Gaz or his father would never hear them he just taught of an excuse as much as he wanted her he had little more important things to do like stopping Zim.

Zita just stared at him just smiling and stroking his cheek. "Look honey I know you have a lot on your mind you and I both know that either Gaz or your dad can hear us." Then she leaned forward to be not an inch from Dibs face and kissed him on his lips. "I just want to take your mind off of whatever it is that you've been worrying about…I love you." Those words just about erased all of Dib's worries about Zim and his sister's birthday. All he wanted now was to be with Zita to make love to her fuck Zim and fuck his sister's birthday none of that mattered now. The universe itself could blow up he didn't care all he wanted was Zita.

The look Dib gave Zita at that exact moment completely opened the flood gates. "You're right Zita I'm sorry…I love you too." Then Dib grabbed the back of Zita's head trusted toward his and violently kissed her by nibbling at her lower lip. Biting was always Zita's turn on so as soon as he did that she let out a soft moan.

"Oh…my god you know just what pleases me don't you." Zita said as she removed Dib's trench coat and started to work on his shirt. "You know it baby!" Dib took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table next to the couch then he helped Zita take his shirt off. Over the years the battles between Dib and Zim have grown more and more intense so to make himself more of a match for Zim Dib became a "Free runner" and learned Ti-jit-zu. Zita is also a free runner but not as devoted as Dib is and she knows a little kickboxing but not much.

When Dib's shirt was removed Zita could only marvel at how incredibly fit he was. "My god you look like King Leonidas from 300…well just your body not your face, your face is well… adorable but not as hot as his." She was staring deeply into his eyes, when all of a sudden she felt Dib's hand slide under her shirt. His hand moved very slowly up her back, she let out a loud gasp when he reached the center of her back (her favorite most sensitive area). "Man, you must've known what you were going to do as soon as you got here." Dib said as he gently stroked his hand up and down her back. She let out a series of more gasps before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she pushed him to the side of the couch to make him lie down on his back. Zita got up stood over to Dib who was lying there on the couch with his hands clasped behind his head. "So Dib you want a _show_ before we begin, or do you want to go straight to the fucking?" Any man in this position would be speechless but not Dib. "How bout a show babe, it would make the anticipation more worthwhile." Zita smiled and turned to the stereo and put in the "Sin City" soundtrack and turn to track nineteen "Absurd".

Dib only could watch in absolute bliss on how sexy of a dancer Zita was. The music itself was lowered to so you can only hear the beat. A kind of tribal meets suburban mix. First Zita took off her boots one by one while moving her hips to the beat. Next were her socks same treatment as her shoes but once they were off she kind of twirled them around like a pair of nun-chucks. For a little while she stopped stripping and just started to gyrate to the music, letting her hands flow up and down her body wishing that they were his hands. Dib could only smile a lustful smile as she removed her pants, standing there in only a pair of black underpants and a t-shirt. When the song was finally over she turned off the stereo and climbed on top of Dib's waist. Zita was facing him and was just running her hands up and down his chest. "You ready babe?" As if she needed to tell _him_ twice, so he lifted her shirt over her head to revel her black lace bra and a tattoo in between her breasts of Icarus from Led Zeppelin. Zita helped Dib out of his jeans and he did the same for her. So there they sat two almost naked teens ready to perform the reproductive act without the reproductive part…eww babies. Dib sat up to face Zita so that they are straddling each other.

Zita saw the look in Dib's face it was a cross between lust and anticipation she knew what kind of a night she has to look forward to. They started to make out very passionately when Dib broke away from the series of kisses. "Dib what's the matter why did you stop?" Dib said nothing he simply looked down pulled her as close as he could toward him and ran his tongue over the Icarus tattoo on her chest.

"H-holy shit…Dib!" Zita said very loudly as she let out another series of moans and gasps.

Suddenly in the middle of there passion there came a noise from above them. "Ahem…I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you guys but do you mind if I go to the kitchen and get a snack?" This made the two of them jump and fall of the couch. Dib and Zita crouched down beneath the sofa to escape the embarrassment.

"Who's there?" Dib asked with a large amount of anger in his voice. "It's Gaz you dumb shit now get up and get dressed!" said his terrible sister. Zita and Dib got up and for a few seconds none of them said anything they just stood there. "Jesus Christ Gaz how long where you standing there?" Dib said as he looked up at her just sitting at the 3rd step up on there stairs. "Oh about when you took off her shirt, its amazing I mean me and dad sit on that sofa and you two were about to ruin it with your cum stains…yuck have some fuckin respect for the other people in this house." Zita bent down and started to put her pants back on while Dib did the same. Gaz walked down the rest of the stairs and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Dib said under his breath he knew that she was just jealous of him for having the one thing she lacks "FRIENDSHIP". He sat back down on the sofa while Zita continued to get dressed. "Oh come on baby, I know that deep down she loves you and you do too I mean you are her only brother." This was the only thing that Dib and Zita do not have in common she likes Gaz how is that even possible. While that seems to be an impossibility Gaz seems to tolerate her presence, the only person other that there own father. Gaz came back into the room with two cans of soda and a bag of chips and went upstairs not saying another word. Zita sat down next to Dib leaned on his shoulder. "I dunno Z I hope you are right how can my own sister hate me so, fuck I mean I took of the Shadow Hog curse for her and had to clean a pig demons toilet so she didn't have to, what does she want from me?" Dib leaned his head back and looked and the ceiling and sighed. "Isn't her birthday on Friday why don't you get her something nice?"

The one question that Dib tried to forget. "I don't know what she likes or anything about her for that matter." Zita looked up at Dib "Doesn't she play a lot of video games why don't you get her that new "Game Slave 3" that comes out tomorrow?" A single light has just opened up at the dark cave of doom. "Z you are a genius I love you so much!" Dib kissed her on the cheek and got up from the couch and so did Zita. "I know I am….an with that note I gona go home we'll finish what we started here tomorrow." She leaned over kissed him on the lips and embraced him.

"I love you Dib."

"I love you too Z." After a final kiss she went out the front door and went home. Dibs whole day was planned first he was going to the mall to get Gaz's present then he was going to met up with Zita and fuck her, finally put his latest plan against Zim in motion, sounds like a great day. Dib gathered up the rest of his clothing and went upstairs to retire to his room for the rest of the night.


	4. The Almighty Tallest

_**Chapter 4**_

Light-years away across the galaxy the Irkin armada capital ship "The Massive" cruises through space guarded by a battalion of twenty-five thousand smaller ships and cruisers. Their mission, to go from planet to planet that is marked on the galactic conquest map and conquer them for mineral use or just make them into a giant parking garage or a snacktorium. This mission is called "Impending Doom 2" which details several thousand planets for conquest. The Irkin Empire uses elite soldiers to be solely placed on a single planet to blend in with the indigenous life forms study its weaknesses and prepare the planet for the coming madness……YAY. The leaders of the Irkin Empire are two very powerful irkins they are called "The Almighty Tallest". The tallest themselves were in fact much taller than an average irkin they were about 10 feet tall to the irkin way of life tallness equals power. One of the tallest dressed in red royal body armor encrusted with jewels from conquered planets had green skin antennae and red eyes his name was "Tallest Red". The other wore exactly the same but purple and had purple eyes instead of red his name was "Tallest Purple". Purple himself was not as smart as Red but was a bit nicer than him, hence the lower I.Q. All they did all day and night was sit at there chairs at the Massive's control room and just look evil and eat doughnuts. Out of all of the power the tallest have they can obliterate an entire species with a single word but not before consulting "Great Throbbing Thought" first. Great Throbbing Thought is a giant floating brain at the center of the Massive that telepathically talks to the tallest like an oracle of sorts. As for the moment they are just sitting in the bridge waiting to get to the next planet.

"Hey Red do you want some of these new doughnuts, they are filled with creamy goodness." Purple said to Red while holding a bag of doughnuts in front of him. Red just sat there ignoring Purple and continued to slump in his chair and look out the view screen into space. Purple was stuffing his face with like five doughnuts at a time all the while just giggling like a school girl.

"Please something happen, anything to keep my mind occupied until we reach Planet Blorph." Red thought to himself he turned to look at Purple stuff his face Red loved doughnuts too but not when he was bored. Just then a small Irkin messenger (well all Irkins are small to the tallest) came up to them and bowed. "My tallest there is a long distance transmission for you." The messenger said. "Did they use "Call Planet Collect" so we don't get charged on the long distance call?" Purple said his face covered in powder. "Oh, ummm…..no my tallest forgive me but they didn't, shall I put you through?" The messenger moved to the view screen and waited for his orders to accept the transmission. "Damn now we're going to get charged by the light-year, what source is the call hailing from?" Red said hoping that it wasn't from who he thought it was. "Sirs the transmission is hailing from Planet Earth." Just the words the tallest didn't want to hear. Invader Zim was responsible for the failure of "Impending Doom 1" by during a moment of bloodlust shooting at his own ships halving the entire Irkin military. To this day the tallest regret making Zim one of the Irkin Elite. On behalf of his failure he was sentence to serve the rest of his days on Planet Foodcourtia with the large Irkin fry cook named Sizzloor. He was there for a while until Zim learned of "Impending Doom 2" so he escaped and made his way to Planet Irk. Zim insisted that he was to be involved in "Impending Doom 2" so to prove his worth as an invader. The tallest made a mistake by letting him join in but they did give him a busted S.I.R unit and a made up planet to conquer hoping that he would get lost in space and die. But of course that wasn't the case Zim found a planet and pledged that he would conquer it. All Zim is now is a now and again annoyance to the tallest by calling them every time he makes a new plan.

"Oh _great, _very well put it through lets get this over with." Red said as the messenger pushed a button and the view screen turned into a TV with the smirking face if Zim on it.

"Greetings my tallest, I have come to report my latest plan to destroy these _humans_…..DESTRUCTION IS NICE." Zim said as he turned to his companion Mini Moose and showed him to the tallest. "This is Mini Moose I will use his moosey technology to brainwash all of the moose around the area, then invade the city and have them chew walnuts, then when the hole city is deserted I'll move on to the next city." The tallest just sat there trying not to laugh at this ridicules plan. "T-t-that's absolutely brilliant z-z-Zim, I hope you know that w-without you this operation will s-surely crumble." Said Purple trying to hold back an enormous laugh. "Yes, yes it would, now forgive me my tallest but I have much work to do." Zim said as he pushed Mini Moose out of view. "Make us proud Zim." Red said smirking. "Invader Zim signing off." As soon as the transmission went dead the entire control room burst out laughing.


	5. Old Friends

_**Chapter 5**_

"OH, YES OH….MY GOD." Screamed Zita as she climaxed beneath Dib's furious thrusts. "Oh yeah baby, you like that don't ya." Did said very triumphantly as he exited her and moved off her bed to put his clothes back on. He knew that going to Zita's house first before anything else was a good idea. Besides it was there anniversary and he did promise her so what the hell fucking is better after lunch anyway. Zita was just lying there on her bed completely naked and exhausted. As Dib slipped his jeans back on he turned to her clock, it was Thursday 2:47pm he was there for about 2 hours.

"Hey Z I gota go to the mall to get Gaz's Game Slave 3 before it closes." Zita sat up and leaned back on her bed making a disappointment face.

"Could I come I want to get her something too." Dib knew that Zim might try to attack at any moment because he hasn't in a few days. He feared that Zita might get hurt if they are together but he didn't want to leave her alone on there anniversary.

"Sure, I was just about to ask you the same thing, do you want to walk there it's a nice day." She looked up at him and said. "Sweet deal, I'll get dressed and I advise you do the same." Dib just stood there and marveled at her beauty for a second and put the rest of his clothes on. After a few minutes they left the house hand and hand and walked to the mall in the city. Now don't think that Dib wears the same outfit every day today he's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and his boots. Zita was wearing a purple t-shirt and black tight jeans with her shoes. Today Dib had a very bad felling that Zim might plan to do something _HORRIBLE_ today, so Dib is also wearing his black leather fingerless gloves and he also kept a bottle of Goo Gone in his pocket.

On the way over to the mall they came across an ice cream vender that was saying the words "You want Ice Cream, you can't live without Ice Cream, you need it you must obey ICE CREAM". Dib turned to Zita "Hey babe how about I get us some ice cream it's a little warm out today?" Zita smiled. "Oh, how sweet of you just for that you are getting." She made a gesture with her hand and her mouth signifying that there is something pleasurable coming to him in the near future. They walk up to the vendor just as a weird looking guy got off the line with his ice cream and started to lick it. "Eww… raisins." And he simply dropped it and walked off. There was something very familiar about that guy but Dib just couldn't place it. As they finally reached the front of the line Dib turned to the vendor and asked for two chocolate vanilla swirl cones. "That'll be $4.50 buddy" the vendor said. Dib paid him and gave Zita her cone and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Thanks Dib

I love you." "And I love you." They held hands and walked into the city toward the mall.

As they were walking through the city they came up to a store. "Oh Hot Topic H.Q, hey lets go in." Zita said pulling Dib's arm almost out of its socket. Dib looked to the other side of the street, the mall was right there but it didn't have a Hot Topic in there. So the only place Dib, Zita, and Gaz actually shop at is the Hot Topic H.Q but if they need something normal they go to the mall. Dib just wanted to get the game for Gaz and go home something was going to happen and soon. Unfortunately he couldn't tell Zita because she might think that he was crazy, but still he did not want anything to happen to her. Zita opened the front door and walked in with a frustrated Dib in tow. As soon as they got in Zita ran right toward the tight leather outfit sections, Dib on the other hand was busy looking out of the window anticipating Zim to come by.

"Hey Dib what's going on my man." Said a very familiar voice from behind him. Dib turned around to see his two best friends Johnny (a.k.a Nny) and his wife Devi. The expression on Dib's face changed from anxiousness to happiness because not only didn't he see Nny and Devi in a long time he did not want to alarm anyone.

"Holy shit, Nny and Devi how the hell are you guys I haven't seen you in about a few months." As he said as he gave Johnny a high-five and Devi a hug. Nny himself was an incredibly skinny and pale looking man, now being about 25 he still looks like he only comes out at night. His hair was very messy and jet black and he had dark circles around his eyes from a lack of sleep. He was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt that had the face of his comic book character "Happy Noodle Boy". The pants he was wearing were leather with really high dark boots covering them. Now Devi looked almost like Zita she was very pretty and had purple hair that was tied in two pigtails on either side of her head. She had dark purple eye shadow and the most beautiful green eyes. Devi was pale, but not as pale as her husband. She had a navy blue leather shirt on (which complemented her breasts very well) that said "OBEY" in dark red lettering. She was wearing blue jeans with cuffed bottoms and black sneakers.

"Yeah, we were in the mountains camping out for a few months with a group of people." Devi said putting her arm around Johnny's neck. "It was pretty cool but we couldn't have sex though because "Little Miss Fuck Me Harder You Fucker" won't keep quiet." Nny said as he mimicked Devi getting fucked by him with his arms and hands. A hand slapped Nny on the back of the head and then came a loud laugh. "Dude, you make the same noises too should I tell him about our wedding night we almost got kicked out of the hotel because of him." she stood there looking all triumphant with her arms folded and her head tilted back. Johnny just walked over to her and gave her a big kiss on her lips. "Touché baby touché." He turned back to Dib and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It was nice dude you and Zita should try it, speaking of which where is she?" just as he said that a hand tapped him on the shoulder to make him turn around to face Zita's grinning face. Ecstatic as she was she gave Nny and Devi kisses on their cheeks. "What are you guys doing here today I missed you guys so much and why didn't you call?" Zita said as she walked back to Dib's side. "Just browsing what are you guys here for?" Devi asked as Nny put his hand on her left hip. "It's our one year anniversary we are shoppin today." Both Devi and Nny looked the two of them and smiled. "Congrats!" They both said.

Then Zita turned to Dib holding a bag of clothing. "Could I have these baby?" inside the bag was 5 shirts 5 pants and 5 pairs of thongs. "Of course you can it's our anniversary price is no value." Dib said with his hand on her cheek stroking it ever so gently. The response was exactly what Dib had expected Nny and Devi both said "Awww" and Zita threw herself at him and smothered him with kisses. She pulled Dib to the counter and he paid for everything in the bag. Being a rich kid like Dib money doesn't really have much an effect on you but $250 bucks was a bit much but Dib said nothing.

Devi walked behind Zita and put her arm around her. "Listen Zita, do you want to come with me to the mall so I could get some "Fun Things"?" Devi said as Dib came back from the counter. She nodded toward Devi and looked into Dib's eyes. "Umm, Dib would you mind if me and Devi went to the mall right now to get a few things?" Dib looked very troubled but relieved at the same time. Although it was there anniversary Dib also didn't want anything to happen to her if Zim tries anything. Dib knew that if anything did happen he would be target number 1 the further she is away from him the better. Both of Dib's hands found themselves placed on either side of Zita's beautiful face.

"Sure Z, Nny and I will meet you there in about 5 minutes." He gave her one long kiss and Johnny did the same to Devi and they walked to the other side of the street while dodging cars to the mall.

This was such a bad idea Dib thought he walked out of the store with the bag of clothing in his left hand and sat down on the curb. For a while all he could hear was the noise of the city when suddenly a hand placed itself on Dib's shoulder. It was Johnny who was looking down on Dib with a look of worry on his face. "What's the matter buddy a minute ago you were kissing your girlfriend and now it looks like you got dumped?" Nny sat down next to him and gave him a slight punch in the arm. Johnny could never understand the insanity that was growing in his mind. First his sister is going to kill him if he doesn't get her a good present. Next his arch nemesis Zim is trying to destroy the world. Now finally the woman of his dreams is in danger. This is too much for him to handle alone. Perhaps it is time to tell Zita the truth about Zim and so that she would know what to expect. Yeah right she'll probably think you are crazy and leave you. But if I love her I would want to keep her safe. Dib's mind is filled with ongoing arguments between his felling and his logic. He turned to Nny to face him.

"Nny, what do you do if your heart wants me to do one thing but that thing could be bad and your mind is saying not to do that?" The question that Johnny just happens to have a "special" incite about.

"Well Dib my friend I want you to listen to me for a second, the first time I went out with Devi I came to a point just like you where my mind says one thing and my heart says something else. Unfortunately I acted through my mind and regretted it because I did something really bad, but that's a story for another time what I'm trying to say is. Always go with your heart when it comes to love your mind has no place in the conversation." These words shed a new light on everything he now knows what he should do. He was going to go over to the mall buy Gaz's fucking present and tell Zita everything.

Dib stood up and turned to Johnny and shook his hand. "Thanks man I'm going to go over there right now and tell Zita!" The look on Dib's face was full of hope and determination. "Any time man, any time." Just as Dib was about to cross the street with Johnny a group of 4 jock looking guys came up to Dib and Johnny.

"Holy shit if it isn't Dib Membrane, are you still looking for Bigfoot or something you faggot!" said the first of the jock kids. Dib knew this kid it was Torque Spanky and old bully back when Dib was in grade school. Torque was wearing a green and blue college football jersey with a number 1 on the front and back. He was also wearing blue sweat pants with a green stripe down the side. His entourage was also wearing the same thing but had different numbers. Torque was a blond his hair was combed perfectly (just like a queer would) he had green eyes and sunburned skin. He was in a good amount of shape being the quarter-back for the Sabers. Dib and Johnny stood up to face them, Dib walked directly to Torque till he was about 2 inches in front of him. They were staring each other down for a little while not saying anything Nny was just behind Dib. Nny knew that Dib could easily take on this asshole and his friends by himself but Dib wanted Torque to make the first move. But there was a felling inside Johnny that began to grow a felling that he had not felt in a long time.

"So Torque are ya still livin the dream, or are ya still just a poser just like your "friends" here?" Dib said through clenched teeth waiting for Torque to do something stupid. Torque just smirked and turned his attention to Nny. "So who's this freak your gay lover?" All of Torque's friends laughed in unison just like the posers they were. Through the laughter Dib looked behind him to look at Johnny and what he saw scared the shit out of him. First of all it looked like Nny had no pupils only black eyes and he was shaking out of anger. This was the first time that Dib was seen Johnny angry and it disturbed him.

Johnny looked at Torque with hate filled eyes and said in a near demonic tone. "We are not gay, as you can see I'm married." Nny said showing Torque the wedding band on his finger. Torque just smirked again and walked past Dib and Nny with his entourage following closely behind him. He turned around to face Dib and Nny one last time. "Whatever faggots, just tell your wife that if she wants a real man she'll know where to find me." Torque flexed his muscles and walked to the Gym that was about 5 stores down.

All of the felling that Johnny was felling was now out in full force. The felling felt like there was 2 voices in his head one saying "fuck" like a thousand times and the other telling him to do what must be done. Whatever they were saying Johnny loved the felling once more. "Asshole, he always was and he always will be I remember this one time…" Dib stopped in the middle of that sentence to look again at Nny he looked like a completely different person. "Hey uhhh Johnny are you alright?" Dib said and Nny just looked back to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen Dib I'm going to need you to tell Devi when you see her that I'm not going to make it to the mall today I've had a relapse she'll know what it means and how to find me." A very confused look overtook Dib but he nodded his head and said okay. Johnny started to walk after Torque when he turned back to Dib with a corrupt smile on his face. "By the way you wouldn't happen to have a pair of needle nosed pliers and a blow torch?" Dib was taken back by this request why the hell would he need them? Dib just shook his head and watched Johnny walk over to the gym.

Suddenly as Dib began to make his way over to the mall when the ground started shaking and Dib could swear he heard screams. He decided to put it out of his mind so he continued to cross the street. The mall itself is very large it's almost as big as the mall of America sans the rollercoaster. As soon as he put his hand on the door handle about a hundred people ran past him screaming as well as cars fleeing like in a monster movie. "RUN EVERYBODY RUN THERE IS AN ARMY OF MOOSE CHEWING WALNUTS WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!!!" said a random man who was running with the others. Walnut eating moose it could only mean one thing, ZIM. Dib flattened himself against the wall of the mall to peak around the corner to the 4 way intersection. What Dib saw was just sick an army of moose of about 1 thousand were marching in on the city chewing what appear to be walnuts. This he was not afraid of anymore, it seems the spell of fear the moose create by eating walnuts only works once. Since Zim has already tried this on Dib, he is now immune to the moose spell. The moose kept marching down the street while fear driven people flee from there advance screaming. There was something else that was also strange the moose seem to follow a large floating moose head. Dib knew exactly what it was; it was Zim's V.O.O.T (Very Obese Obliterator Transport) cruiser which sat Zim and his moose robot and his other robot Gir. The V.O.O.T cruiser had the ability to cloak itself as a number of different objects to avoid suspicion (I not quite sure of how a disguise of a giant moose head lowers suspicion).

The hologram of the moose head began to speak but it was Zim's voice that emitted from the mouth. "Foolish humans you will all bow down to the irkin invader Zim and obey my moosey fist, OBEY THE FIST!" fortunately for Dib Zim didn't see him yet so he took the time to think of a plan to stop Zim and his army of living moose (wait there not dead….oh well). But he had about twenty five seconds to think of one before he comes into view and the jig is up.


	6. Girl Talk

_**Chapter 6**_

Inside the mall unaware of the coming doom Zita and Devi are looking around Spencer's for something "FUN" to do later with their men. "Hey Zita does Dib like handcuffs or silk straps?" Zita had no idea how to answer this question they never used handcuffs or anything like that. "Well I don't know we never done that before Dib is on top or I'm on top we never really restrain each other." Devi looked at her like she was crazy or on crack one of the two. "My god, are you guys missing some fun ass shit Nny always does that as foreplay before we really get crazy." Devi handed Zita a pair of handcuffs and the silk straps. "Here try these out guaranteed to make you smile." Zita took the handcuffs and the silk straps and thanked Devi for the advice. They walked over to the counter and Zita put down her 2 items while Devi put down like twenty something objects most of them sex things. The guy at the counter looked at the display of items and looked back at the two of them and simply raised an eyebrow and rang up there things. "It comes to $50.95 ladies will that be check, cash or card?" Zita when into her purse and started to fumble around for her credit card when she heard the cashier open up his register. Devi was paying for the entire thing with a credit card. Zita moved over to Devi to protest at what she was doing, she didn't need to pay for everything.

"Hey, Devi you didn't have to do that." Said Zita with her hands on her hips and looking at Devi with a puzzled look on her face. Devi grabbed the bag and walked out of the store with Zita in tow. She then turned back to Zita put her hand on her shoulder. "I didn't do this out of kindness I did it because it's your and Dib's anniversary so HAPPY ANNIVERARY." The look on Zita's face changed from puzzled to happy. As for saying "thank you" Zita bowed to Devi and said "thank you so much".

The two of them went walking on there way down the mall strip. When it suddenly hit Zita, after all these years she never quite knew how Devi and Nny first meet. "Listen Devi, could I ask you a question?" Zita stopped in her tracks to await Devi's response. "Sure what is it Z?" Devi said with her hand on her hip. "How did you and Nny meet anyway I've always wanted to know that." A simple question but it brings back too many painful memories of the past. Devi thought talking about it over time would get easier but who would believe such crazy stories. The choice of the matter presently at hand was to make up a bullshit story or tell the true story and accept the repercussions. But Zita was her best friend she didn't want to lie to her or worse freak her out. Simply the only logical way was to tell the truth without fully explaining everything.

"Well Zita lets see, its was about 4 years ago when I was still working at Walden Books, Johnny used to come by and check out some of the books from time to time. But he never really bought anything; I was always watching him because the second he walked in the first time I had a little crush in him. So one day as Johnny was looking at some books like he always did, I walked up to him to say hello." Devi motioned to a bench that was close to them on the strip and they sat down. "So what did he say?" With all of the integument Zita could possibly have in her face. "He said hi how are you today my name is Johnny.C but you can call me Nny. So I told him my name and we started talking about movies, books, and the world for about like 5 hours. Everyday since then he came in and went right to me and we started talking again. It was wonderful but one thing bothered me though, why didn't he ever ask me out on a date we had so much in common. The next day I asked him if he would like to see a movie and he said sure I would love to." Devi stopped talking for a few moments to gather her thoughts together and prepare to tell the worst part of the story. "Come on Devi, what happened on the date I want to know!" Zita was bouncing up and down on the bench. This was annoying Devi but she knew that if she would only stop if she told her the rest of the story. "All right all right, okay so he picked me up at my house at 6:00 just like he said and drove us down to see a movie but I forget what it was. After the movie I told him I wanted to go someplace cool and he told me of a place where he goes to clear his head. It was a cliff with an incredible view of the city. So we start talking and I say "Do ya want to go back to your house?" so we did." Anxious to hear what happens next so Zita leans in even closer than before.

Devi got up from her seat and motioned for the back exit of the mall. "Come on Zita I want to go for a cig I'll tell you the rest on the way." Zita got up as well and followed Devi to the rear exit. "Okay so we are back at his house and….well lets just say I did something stupid first then he did something stupider. Then after that we were on a no speaking term for a while. Finally after a few months we made up and he asked me to marry him and the rest is history." The door the rear exit was a sliding automatic door so they both stepped in and waited for it to turn to the exit. "So that's it huh, that's a pretty cute story full of love and romance." Obviously if Zita knew the true story it might scar to life so a lie with some truth is much better. Rear parking lots were always the most interesting thing to watch. In these types of parking lots there are a lot more accidents because people are mad that they didn't get a spot in the front one.

A single cigarette made its way to Devi's lips as she lit it up. They walked out to the curb of the sidewalk and sat there and began to watch the pure stupidity of people. "Does Johnny know where we are should we go back inside?" Zita said with her hands clasped together on her lap. "Nah Nny always knows where to look besides a walk is good for them." Both Devi and Zita started to laugh.


	7. The Steet Brawl and Tears

_**Chapter 7**_

Out of the corner of Dib's eye was the army of the moose passing him by as they march in the city. Dib found a hiding place behind a car just in time before Zim saw him, now the only thing to do is find a way to stop the moose army. He knelt down and began to brainstorm, to his left was the car he has hiding behind to his right was the mall. His eyes scanned all around until he saw his vantage point. There was an abandoned garbage truck parked at the edge of the street that had a garbage can on the side of it. Now he was going to wait until Zim's cruiser is turned around so he can make a break for the garbage can. From there he would jump on top of the can then onto the truck. Finally he would jump onto the cruiser hopefully it won't be too far away.

Zim was hovering a few moose back from the leader so he can analyze the situation. Conveniently within jumping distance of the truck so Dib waited and waited. Zim still hadn't turned to the rear, then out of pure luck a car about a few hundred feet back came careening into the intersection and crashed into a traffic light. The cruiser turned around to assess the situation. "Foolish human drivers, look how they react at the site of ZIM!!!" the cruiser said with Zim's voice as a loud speaker. This was Dib's chance he ran as fast as he could over to the can placed one foot on it as he jumped to reach the top of the truck. He was now facing the side of the cruiser which was still camouflaged as a giant moose head. It was not seven feet from him a perfect striking range. Laughter still emanated from the hologram Dib prepared himself to jump to the cruiser. "Hey Zim, over here you alien piece of shit!!!!!" Dib said as he ran to the edge of the truck. The cruiser turned to face him but Dib was already in the air with his foot aiming for the center if the hologram. CRASH Dib broke through the hologram and through the glass of the cruiser with a flying kick he is now face to face with his nemesis ZIM. Zim started to brush a way the glass from himself when he caught a hard punch in the face from Dib. Dib climbed further in the cruiser so that he can get a Zim. "You stinking human do not evoke the wrath of the Irkin Elite!" Zim said as he grabbed Dib by the shoulder and threw him into the back of the cockpit. A trickle of blood rolled down Dib's head as he turned to face Zim. "This ends today Zim!" Dib said as he regained his footing. "I think not Earth-Stink, Gir destroy the Dib!" Gir got out of his seat and moved to the back of the cruiser. The V.O.O.T cruiser it self is a small military transport with a cockpit for 2 and a door leading back to the supply area. It has one large thruster port in the back and two on either side for steering and two proton cannons in the front. Dib readied himself for a battle by tensing his muscles and standing in a Ti-jit-zu stance. The little robot's eyes turned crimson and also stood at an irkin martial arts stance. Suddenly Gir backed away and looked at his wrist. "Oh no, I'm late for the crazy monkey show marathon!" with these words Gir jumped into the air and flew out of the V.O.O.T cruiser screaming "I WILL BE WITH YOU SHORTLY MISTER MONKEY!!!" Zim just stared in disbelief but he was not totally angry this stuff happens all of the time. By the time Zim turned back to face Dib all he saw was the bottom of Dib's boot then a split second later he has in immense pain and headed toward the ground. Four robotic legs sprouted out of Zim's P.A.K and prevented him from hitting the ground. Dib stood at the base of the broken windshield and looked down at Zim who had a large bruise on his face where he kicked him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mini Moose who had a bunch of little radar dishes coming out of the top of his head. "_This must be how he is controlling all these moose_" Dib thought and now he knew what to do. As he went to go reach for Mini Moose to destroy him there was a humming noise. The humming was coming from one of Zim's robotic legs that were pointed right at Dib ready to shoot him. "Stay away from that you stinking human!" Dib had a second to react when Zim fired a blast at him. Missing Dib my mere inches a blast of super charged plasma flew past him.

Dib did a flip and hit the ground in front of Zim, while the blast hit mini moose and destroying him utterly.

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeakkkk" were the final sounds mini moose made as he exploded. With mini moose destroyed the zombie moose army regained there composure spit out there walnuts and marched on back to Canada. (Lol Canada eehhh.). This filled Zim with rage equal to that of a burning sun. He fell to his knees and threw his arms into the sky above. "!!!!!!!!! My beautiful plan ruined come back my moose minions come back!" but to no avail they simply ignored him.

He turned to face Dib who was laughing at him. "Oh Zim, if you only can see how stupid you look right now." He continued to laugh until a hard metallic object hit him right square in the face sending him 10 feet in the air. Dib fell and got to one knee, felling his face of where the tentacle hit him to realize that his glasses where gone. Not to worry Dib only uses them to look smart that's all. His whole face was throbbing but he can't let it consume him he has a job to do.

Dib got back to his feet when into a fighting stance a prepared to fight. Another tentacle when whizzing through the air but this time Dib was ready for it. He leaped forward dodging it in mid-air and tumbling on the ground rolling at Zim and came shooting up with an uppercut to Zim's jaw. Zim fell backwards purple blood trickled down his lips. The tentacles helped him up and also got into a fighting stance with the tentacles behind him like a scorpion tail ready to strike.

Some time passed, both of them starring each other down ready to make the first move, both of them ready to kill. With a lunge and a scream they both charged at each other meeting in the center of the street. They each exchanging blows left and right, Zim mastered all of Dib's fighting techniques from previous skiffs so he is more then a match for Dib. Kicks, punches, grapples and tentacle strikes where flying threw the air which seemed like hours. Dib was getting a few more hits in than Zim so in order to finish him Zim had to cheat.

Looking at the bottom left tentacle he knew what to do. He scraped it on the ground sending sparks at Dib's face blinding him for a second. All the time Zim needed using the bottom fight tentacle he swung it at Dib hitting him right in the stomach sending him 20 feet back knocking over a street sign pole.

Dib got into a fetal position his whole body was on fire he opened his mouth to cough bout only blood came out. Zim came over to him also as in as bad of shape as Dib is. He kneeled down to face Dib smiling with his blood coated teeth and whispered in his ear. "Now human you're pathetic life ends now, never again will you stop me I will destroy this earth. Oh and by the way your woman friend Zita I will use her for experiments for the shear fun of it." Dib's eyes opened up all of a sudden all of his pain left him all that was in his mind was to kill Zim once and for all. He reached in his pocket pulled out the Goo Gone bottle and with all of his strength punched Zim in the face with it. The bottle smashed in to a million pieces covering Zim's face with the stuff. "AHHHHHHH my eyes my magnificent eyes." Zim whirled around for a bit giving dib the chance to get up and pick up the pole that he knocked down and limping over to a fire hydrant. Positioning the pole between the cap and the street so all he had to do was pull the pole backwards to open the cap releasing all of the water. Zim finished rubbing his eyes and turned to face Dib who was at a fire hydrant ready to release the water. "Didn't you learn from last time I'm immune to water now I'm covered with a shield of paste" Dib smiled weakly his legs were about to give out on him. "You know that stuff I hit you with ITS PASTE REMOVER FUCK HEAD!!!!!" these words reined terror in Zim's mind. Dib pulled back on the pipe as hard as he could as water came rushing out covering Zim in it knocking him to the floor. Pain of indescribable amounts went coursing there ways though Zim's body. He pulled him self away from the water as his tentacles lifted him up.

Dibs legs finally gave out on him as he fell to the floor at Zim's feet. Zim bleeding, bruised, and burned looked down at his adversary lifted one of his tentacles to blast him and end his life. But just as he was getting ready to fire Dib splashed water in Zim's face Zim screamed at the pain reared back sending the shot to the mall.

_**KABOOM **_a large hole appeared in the mall and fire and smoke came billowing out of it.

It was then the Dib remembered who was inside the mall. "Oh my god no, ZITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all of Dib's worst fears are now realized. Zim just began laughing evilly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Dib shouted as he hit Zim's robot tentacle legs with the pipe sending him to the ground in the water. Dib climbed on top of him and started whaling at his face with punches. "I LOVED HER….I LOVED HER…..I LOVED HER !!!!!!!" were the words he said as each punch hit Zim face.

Zim smacked Dib in the face knocking him to the side long enough for Zim to call his V.O.O.T cruiser to him. He climbed slowly inside so weak from the battle he sat back in his chair and looked out at Dib who was crying. "Victory for Zim." Were the last words he spoke as the cruiser sped away.

As Dib was falling unconscious he could swear he saw Zita, Johnny, and Devi's face as it fell black.


	8. Recovery Time

_**Chapter 8**_

Darkness surrounded Dib; it was like everything was made of it he couldn't see an inch in front of his face. Was he dead was he dreaming he did not know all he knew was that he was trapped. All of a sudden a light appeared in the middle of the area where Dib was it was like a spot light pointing directly at the floor. There was something in the center it looked like a person crouched into a ball. Dib couldn't see what it was all he knew that it was a little girl. Then there came a noise from the girl it sounded like crying.

"Hello, little girl are you ok?" Dib said as he walked closer to her. He got not a foot from the girl when she said.

"Why Dib, Why Dib?" she said in a sad little voice. What was she talking about he didn't know any little girls how does she know him?

"Why what, what are you talking about little girl I don't know you must have me mistaken for someone else." Said Dib moving a little closer to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

She got up from a fetal position and knelt down still not showing Dib her face. Then she began speaking again this time in a darker sounding voice.

"Why did you let me DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she turned around revealing a zombie face of Zita. All Dib could do was scream and scream and scream.

Then Dib woke up screaming in a bed staring into the face of someone he thought was dead.

"Z- Z- Zita is that really you am I still dreaming or am I dead now with you." Dib said with tears welling up in his eyes. He did not care if he was dead all that matter that he was with her again. "It's really me Dib and no we're not dead you are in Devi's room we brought you here after the explosion." Zita said as she sat down next to Dib who was still a little banged up. Dib cold not contain himself he just threw himself into Zita's arms and began to feverously kissing her all over her face. He managed to retrain himself to realize the he was not dreaming. "But I thought that you were dead you went into the mall and it was destroyed." Dib was now sitting up in the bed his head felt a few sizes too big and he started to get dizzy. Better to take it slow until his strength returns.

"Yeah, but Devi and I went outside because she wanted a cigarette. So when we got out of the back we started walking away from the mall when the explosion happened. Then we ran around the mall to find you collapsed in the middle of the street completely soaked from head to toe with water and covered in blood and bruises. We brought you back here so you could recover because it seemed that most of the city was deserted." Zita said as she sat down next to him and stroked his hair. Dib say up further in the bed and noticed that his lower chests down to his waist were covered in bandages. "Oh man, how long was I out for?" Dib said as he looked to see if there were anymore bandages on him.

"Like 14 hours its Friday today, you better take it easy today just stay here Devi is downstairs making you waffles for breakfast right now." He knew that he couldn't stay there he was putting all of the lives of his closest friends in danger. But he knew what he must do now he had to tell Zita the truth about Zim and end all of this lying about where he goes most of the day.

"I'm going to go downstairs now and tell Nny and Devi you are awake….bye." Just as she was leaving the room Dib got up from the bed and limped toward her. "Z-Zita wait I need to tell y-you something I meant to tell you for a l-long time." She spun around and saw that he was barely standing his legs were quaking under his weight and his face looked like he ran a marathon he was sweating so bad from the pain from his side.

"Dib, what are you doing I told you to stay in bed you need to regain your strength!" As she was finishing her sentence Dib fell down like a sack of potatoes just managing to catch himself with one hand.

"OH MY GOD DIB!!" she ran to his side and turned him over so that he was facing the ceiling. He was drifting in and out of consciousness mouthing something to Zita. "HELP, DEVI JOHNNY GET UP HERE QUICK!" in a few moments they were up the stairs. Soon as they entered the room they came right to Dib's side and lifted him to the bed and let him down. "What the hell happened why was he on the floor?" Zita was lost for words why did he get up he knew he was in bad shape, which he shouldn't move. Johnny stared at Zita with a look of "Well, are you going to tell us what happened or aren't you."

Devi turned to Zita with the same look. "Ok now Zita, what the fuck just happened!" now Devi was getting a little impatient now she was worried about Dib and Zita was just standing there not saying anything. Just as Devi was about to go over there to shake the life out of Zita for not telling them what happened Dib sat up on the bed. All 3 of them instantly stopped arguing and stared at Dib with wide open eyes.

Weakly Dib turned to face Zita and said. "I'm ok Z I guess I need some food, it might be the weakness of my injuries and the hunger of a whole day without food." Dib patted his stomach to show that he was indeed hungry. Well Dib was hungry but he didn't want to tell Zita about Zim in front of Devi and Nny better not get them freaked out. The best way to tell Zita is to bring her back to his house and show her all of his research so there is no reason to doubt that he is lying about Zim. So Dib turned to face the right side of the bed and slowly got up and stoop there and the foot of the bed. Zita fearing that he might fall again went to his side and gently put her arm around his back to help him. Dib limped really slowly to the bedroom door both Nny and Devi came to Dib's side now to help him down stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Dib broke away from his friends and limped to the kitchen table where there was 3 big waffles waiting for him.

"Dib, did you see anything out of ordinary that might help find the person or whatever destroyed the mall?" Devi said to Dib as she sat down next to him stealing a bit of his waffles. Dib could only laugh inside "anything out of the ordinary" well lets see if you count the army of moose with an alien invader controlling them. But it would be better for him not to tell Johnny or Devi about what happened, besides Zita they are his only friends better not think he's crazy.

"No I didn't see anything I was on the opposite side of the street talking to Nny. After a bunch of assholes came up to us Johnny left that is when I decided to meet you guys in the mall. Then all of a sudden BOOM. After that I was on the ground crying thinking that I lost Zita then I blacked out." By the looks on there faces it looked like they bought that fabrication, never underestimate the power of denial.

So everyone sat down and began eating breakfast, talking, and laughing about the crazy shit Devi bought from the mall. It was good to stay off the subject better leave it in the past no one got seriously hurt so there was no need to continue to talk about it. When Dib went to get another waffle he stopped in his tracks when an icy cold chill ran up his spine he has just realized it was Friday. Gaz's birthday present, he forgot to get it before Zim attacked. Well there was no use to get it now all the stores are most likely sold out of GameSlave3s. "Shit" Dib said under his breath then went back to eating knowing what was in store for him when he got home. There is nothing like waffles to start your day then getting killed by your crazy bitch of a sister to end it.

Zita saw that Dib was acting like she saw a ghost and put her hand on his arm. "You ok babe you look like your computer system just exploded." If it was only that, he looked at her beautiful face full of care and love. "Yeah I'm ok I just need to get back to my house to get a new pair of glasses." Dib hates lying especially to Zita but he doesn't want to get her more upset and worried about him. It's the only way he's going to get Zita to comeback to his house really soon before Gaz wakes up.


	9. I'm a joke

**Chapter 9**

Hours before Dib woke up Zim just arrived at his lair in the cul-de-sac. Not in any shape to stage a final attack on Dib he just decided shameful to report his failure to the Tallest. But it wasn't a total failure he almost took over the city and almost killed the Dib human. Never the less it was a failure and the Tallest were sure to hang him by his squegallyspoosh. As the pod door opened there stood Gir welcoming his master with a strong salute.

"Sir how did the battle go sir!" said Gir in his "Duty Mode" red eyes. Zim merely looked at him and said. "It went well Gir but I would've been a lot better if the Dib human was dead and not injured."

Gir's eyes changed from red to blue and started to applaud his master with a horrible dance in the process. "YAY, master YAY you won you finally won, it's time for TACOS!!!" just then a taco popped out of his head dripping with hot sauce and it smelled like it was about a few months old. With one motion Gir smashed it on his face getting none of it in his mouth. Then he smiled at Zim with all of the meat dripping from his face.

"Would you like to have some sir?" Gir said as he took some off his face and held it toward Zim.

"No Gir I need to have an hour in the Recovery room." Zim turned away from Gir and walked down to the recovery room as the thoughts of the battle still raged in his mind.

Questions upon questions entered his mind, each one getting him more and angry. Why didn't he finish off the Dib human when he had the chance he was right there in front of him like a gift from the Tallest. Why does he almost succeed in his tasks and endeavors only to have them foil in some stupid way. Why don't the Tallest send him more equipment to aid him. The Tallest have sent Invader Skuch six Mega-Doomers and upgraded his S.I.R unit. Well they clearly needed to help Skuch he barely became an invader he couldn't conquer a bag of chips. But a Mega-Doomer or an upgrade for Gir would make his plans finally succeed.

There was time for these questions to be answered at a later time he needed to rest in a few hours he'll call the Tallest and tell them that he failed again and need more equipment. He is going to be the laughing stock of the entire Irkin Empire, the only invader besides Invader Blorp who has yet to conquer his planet.

As Zim entered the recovery pod it filled up with healing fluid and Zim drifted off to a deep meditation. After a few hours of dreamless sleep Zim awoke from his meditation feeling a lot better and fully healed. He pressed the drain button and removed the respirator and stepped out of the tank.

Gir standing there with a stupid smile on his face handed his master a towel to dry himself off. Zim said nothing to Gir and walked down to the main control room to relay his message to the Almighty Tallest. Zim sat down on his computer and turned to Gir.

"Gir go recharge to V.O.O.T cruiser and after that you can watch television I guess and try listen about the developments about the moose invasion." Gir went to "Duty Mode" saluted Zim and went upstairs singing something about a dog named Bingo.

"B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o YAY I just ate a dog and his name was Bingo…." Zim just shook his head and told his computer to prepare for a live message to the Massive's main computer. The large screen on his computer started flickering waiting for the Tallest to accept his transmission. After a few moments the screen turned to reveal the annoyed faces of his leaders The Almighty Tallest, Zim quickly saluted them.

"What is it now Zim, we were just finishing up this bag of doughnuts and Red just got a new bag of jelly filled bear claws when you decided to interrupt us." Purple looked very angry and held up the new bag to show Zim. "I love jelly filled doughnuts Zim!" Red said all melancholy and purple said. "He loves jelly filled doughnuts Zim."

"I know sirs, forgive me of my foolishness but I just wanted to report of my latest plan." They both looked at each other and sighed sat back in their seats and tried to look interested. "Proceed Invader Zim tell us about your ingenious moose plan and tell us when we can proceed with Operation Impending Doom 2, remember we are all depending on you your fierceness in battle is only matched my your brilliance." Purple looked at Red and started to snicker.

Zim was full of regret and disappointment for failing his Tallest and not taking over the planet AGAIN. "Unfortunately my tallest I had yet another run in with the human known as Dib, I had the city running in fear everything was finally coming to fruition when that dirt monkey Dib ruined everything." Zim continued to tell the story of the street brawl all the while Red and Purple holding back a slew of laughter. What else should the Tallest do all Zim is to them is a joke, a failed invader. Now Zim was one of the highest decorated most promising invaders in the Irkin Elite, second only to Invader Tak. Unfortunately Zim has a problem with bloodlust and has no common sense, an idiot when it comes to adapting to foreign colonies, and how to overcome simple problems like a single human named Dib. It was not necessarily a bad thing he is a genius when it comes to technology and quick thinking. Impending Doom 1 was the first mass invasion that the Irkin Empire has ever done, but it can to a catastrophic failure when Zim started destroying his own troops. As Zim's punishment he was banished forever to Planet Foodcourtia to be a fry-cook. But he returned to join up for Impending Doom 2 and the rest is history.

Finally Zim came to the conclusion of his tirade of why he lost again. To be honest the Tallest were getting tired of Zim even though he gave them the occasional laugh but, he was still a nuisance they wanted him to go away.

"So my Tallest my plans were again foiled by the accursed Dib human." Zim simply sat there in his chair waiting for the tallest to respond. Hoping that they will give him leniency and understand that it wasn't his fault. The Tallest sat there and turned to each other and looked back at Zim with very stern looks on their faces. "Invader Zim we need to delegate with one another for a moment stand by." Then the image went black with a stand by message on it.

As the image went out on the Almighty Tallest side they began to laugh uncontrollably as did everyone in the room. Then a small Irkin entered the main control room of the Massive with a large piece of paper. "Sirs, you need to look at this it's very important!" he ran over to the Almighty Tallest and handed them the paper.

"What is this Gem there are a lot of numbers on it" Red said, the little Irkin began to feverishly sweat with the truth behind the paper. "I-I-I-I-Ts a bill S-S-S-Sir's it's from the long distance calls without call collect." The look on the Tallest changed from sheer glee from Zim's idiocy to pure anger and rage from the amount on the bill. "6 BILLION MONEYS!, WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Purple and Red threw down the bill and Red grabbed Gem and tossed him across the room. As soon as Gem got up from the ground Red grabbed him again by the throat. "Where do the calls originate you have a nanosecond to answer." Red lifted Gem up to his face and grabbed one of his antennae and snapped it off.

"AAAGGHHH!!!!" pain in its purest form filled poor Gem's body. Before Red decided to rip the other one off a hand landed on his shoulder, it was Purple.

"Relax Red there is no need to harm this lowly servant he did nothing wrong." Red dropped Gem and knelt down beside him looked him straight in the eye and repeated his order. "Where did the call originate from?" Gem still writing in pain managed to answer his masters.

"I-I-Invader Z-Z-Zim S-S-Sirs from Earth." The news of this rang in the Tallest minds like a bell of pain. Yet another reason for the Tallest to hate Zim but now it's costing them money to have this failure call them on a daily basis. At a moment's action both Red and Purple turned to the giant view screen and ran back to sit down in their thrones.

"PUT THAT FAILIURE ON THE SCREEN NOW!!!" they screamed in unison. With a flicker the main view screen turned on revealing Zim with Gir draped over his head screaming that he wants tacos. "Master Master I want my tacos I NEEEED them AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim took Gir off him and tossed him out of sight. Then Zim saluted the Almighty Tallest and prepared for their answer. The Tallest themselves were so furious that they were shaking.

"Enough with the salute Zim this charade has gone on for long enough." Purple said slamming his fist on the armrest of his chair. "What charade sir's I don't understand." Blissfully unaware of what is coming next.

"You are not an INVADER ZIM you haven't been one since your colossal failure on Impending Doom 1, there was a reason why went sent you to Foodcourtia Zim so that you stay there and out of our hair." Red began the long tangent he has been holding back for years. "But of course you came back and still couldn't figure out that your S.I.R unit that we gave you was a piece of garbage hoping that it will explode on your way out of here." Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing he wasn't an Invader his mission was a way to keep him away. "But when you called us Earth or whatever the name of that mud-ball you landed on we thought that we can have a little fun and listen to your failure upon failure. Of course this joke has gone far enough now that we got the bill for your calls and WHY DIDENT YOU USE CALL COLLECT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, oh wait you're an idiot that's it." Purple threw the bill on the floor and blasted it with his gun.

"So Zim here we are again you making us mad and causing untold havoc. Now this time we have a solution, never ever call us again you're a failure and an idiot go away and if all possible die." Then the screen went blank leaving Zim with his mouth wide open.

Over the next few minutes all Zim did was just kept staring at the screen that was blank. He couldn't believe what just transpired he's not an Invader his mission was all a joke to the Tallest his whole purpose was a lie. With all this information flooding his mind all Zim could do is just go on a temper tantrum by destroying everything in the room. The computer was the first thing to go blasted it with a full powered blast from his P.A.K then to everything else.

"I'M NOT A JOKE I'M AN INVADER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim kept screaming this over and over for what seemed like hours. After the tantrum all that was left was an utterly defeated Zim. What was he going to do he had no mission no purpose to stay on this planet and take it over. He pandered this over for a few minutes, killing himself was out of the question he was still an Irkin. His life was over now there is nothing left for him he couldn't go back to Irk and he can't stay on Earth. What was he going to do, and then he decided to go on exile and just live out in deep space. All that he needed to do is go to the Dib human and admit his defeat and just leave the planet. First he needed a peace offering to show that he's serious.


	10. Guess whos coming over

**Chapter 10**

Gaz woke up in her room from the sound of loud voices from downstairs. Her head was still in a sleeping state so it took her a long time to adjust to her surroundings. The first thing she looked at was the clock thank god it was a digital clock, the bright red numbers on it read 9:34am it was too early for her to get up. Anger in its primal energy filled Gaz up for she knew who it was that woke her up, the only person that is up and yelling at 9 o'clock. So she calmly got up out of her bed and made it, got dressed in her usual outfit, grabbed her bat, opened her bedroom door, went downstairs and hid in the corner at the second level of the stairs.

Gaz looking down into the living room to confirmed her suspicions. There were several people downstairs there was an older couple she didn't know and Zita was there. She liked Zita mostly because she kept Dib out of the house and kept him from ranting about Zim. Big deal Zim is an alien he'll never take over the planet he's too much of an idiot.

And there he was the object of her rage; Dib was holding another person she couldn't see against the wall. That was a little weird but whatever while he was distracted she decided to attack so in one motion she jumped down the stairs and smashed Dib in the back with her bat.

* * *

Forty Five minutes earlier Dib, Zita, Johnny, and Devi drove up in the driveway of the Membrane house. Dib had a look of terror on his face what was he going to do the mall was fucked there was no other place to get her Game Slave 3. An item like that is going to be like finding a Nintendo Wii on the day it came out on 3 pm. They all got out of Devi's car and walked to the front porch.

"So Dib can I come in I need to go to the bathroom." Johnny said doing the urine dance like an idiot. Devi lovely punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Zita started snickering at this because Dib was guilty of doing this on occasion.

"I'm a guy I guess, my dick is stupid." They all began laughing and Dib motioned to the door. "I was about to invite all you guys in any way its Gaz's birthday and I just invited you all the celebration to end them all. (Not to mention Dib getting his head busted the fuck open by Gaz for not getting her a present. Oh yeah, great times ahead for him in his future a cracked open head.)" They all went inside the house and quietly sat in the living room and turned on the TV, Johnny ran to the bathroom and Devi shook her head. Devi turned to Zita and Dib leaned in and whispered "His dick may be stupid but it's huge" they all quietly laughed but Dib politely shushed them for Gaz is sleeping no need for her to beat his ass earlier than to be expected. They silently giggled and started watching TV.

Zita sat next to Dib and rested her head on his shoulder. Dib leaned over and kissed her head, just then someone plopped down on his left it was Johnny with a soda in his hand. On the TV the news had nothing to say about the moose invasion or the mall explosion so that means all is well. Oh well its better not to dwell on this he is alright now the pain is almost gone and tomorrow is another day to take his vengeance on Zim. Zita was ok but all was not well it was Gaz's birthday he should've just got the present first thing in the morning. Of course he didn't he went straight to Zita's house and made love to her.

"Honey, did your dad made her a cake?" Zita looked up to him and smiled.

"Yeah it is in the fridge, Gaz likes a colder cake its better like that when the icing is like a shell." Dib likes a colder cake too but not a black and purple icing cake like she does but whatever.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which is a little strange because no one other than the people in the living room right now come over. Dib never has had any friends until he met Johnny 3years ago in a movie theater. He was there seeing the new alien versus predator movie, well just to see it but it sucked ass. After the movie Dib saw Devi and Johnny laughing about the movie so they all started talking and the rest is history. But still who could this be.

"Dib is this for Gaz for her birthday her friends maybe?" Devi said as Dib walked over to the front door. That was impossible Gaz has no friends because she purposely alienates herself from every one, in short she is a bitch.

"Nah, she doesn't have any friends Dev." Dib opened the door and to his amazement, it was someone he would have never expected to see at his front porch the Irkin Invader Zim. He was in his human disguise and stood there with an object in his hand. Dib didn't give himself a chance to see what it was because in one swift action he grabbed Zim by his collar and tossed him into the room. Everyone in the room was in shock, they went to school with Zim, and Zita was in his science class. He was strange but they didn't know that he was an alien. This was Dib's chance to expose Zim was an alien and to show to everyone what he has been doing in all of his spare time.

Dib then ran to Zim who was still on the floor grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Zita jumped up and ran over to Dib and started to try to pull him away from Zim. "DIB WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed. He looked over his shoulder at her with a very stern face it was filled with anger not at her but at himself for not telling her this sooner. "Z THIS PIECE OF SHIT WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WHOLE SHIT THAT WENT ON IN THE CITY!!!!" the look in everyone's eyes was just full of confusion and horror to what was going on. All the while Zim just remained emotionless holding an object in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DIB, ZIM IS JUST A NORMAL KID THAT GOES TO YOUR SCHOOL HOW CAN HE BE RESPONSIBLE." Now Devi started to yell but Dib knew exactly what to say next. None of them new Zim like he knew Zim. But before Dib could begin his tirade someone came up behind him and smashed him in the back with something really hard.

Zim was released from Dib's grasp as he fell to the floor in pain. Zita screamed and ran to Dibs side that was already beginning to stand back up. For a brief moment he thought it was Zim that hit him until he turned around to see Gaz standing there with a bat in her hand.

"GAZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!" Dib got right up in Gaz's face to see her just glaring at him with evil in her eyes. "You woke me up asshole, what the fuck is going on down here." Dib pointed at Zim who was just leaning against the wall with a very neutral look on his face. "This is what I always wanted to tell you and why I'm always in a mood." He walked over to Zita and the rest who were so confused by the sight of their best friend going nuts. But insanity is something that both Devi and Johnny have in common in their very checkered past. Zita herself was so scared for Dib he has never acted this way.

"He is an alien an invader to destroy us and our way of life, I've spent most of my life trying to stop him and reveal his identity to the world." They all just stared at him. "Dib what are you talking about Zim isn't an alien your talking out of your ass again." Johnny said with his arms crossed. Dib look back at Gaz pleading her to back him up. "Tell them Gaz he's an alien you were there you saved me from him once." Gaz looked at him and simply walked past him and sat down. "I'm not getting involved in this I'm watching TV." Dib was full of frustration now what the fuck is he going to do everyone thinks he's crazy.

"You believe me right Zita?" she just looked at him with tears in her eyes how could she believe him this was nuts.

"I-I-I-I don't know Dib this is really weird." Oh great now the woman he loves thinks he's nuts. Everything is coming apart.

But in all this chaos Zim walked forward in the center of everyone in the room. "He's right the Dib is right humans I am not of this planet." In one motion he removed his contacts and his wig and tosses them on the floor. Everyone in the room just keep their eyes on the creature in front of them.

Zita screamed and grabbed Dib and held him close to her. Johnny and Devi just stood there and gave Zim a look over and turned to Dib. "Well dude looks like I owe you an apology." "Yeah I was always on your side I always known that he was weird." Devi lied she was a very bad liar but Dib appreciated the gesture.

"Don't worry humans I come in peace, and I'm here to admit my defeat and to inform you that I will be leaving this planet forever." Of course Dib just glared at him and got right in his face. "How stupid do you think I am space boy you clearly have something up your sleeve." Zim just looked at him with a straight face and walked past him to the center of the room in front of the TV.

"I'm no longer an invader Dib human I never was, my whole purpose for being here was only a way for me to be away from my kind. As for your planet and its further existence it is safe from me from now on there is no need for me to be here anymore." As Zim finished Dib walked over to him still in disbelief and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Prove it space boy why should I believe this." Zita ran over to Dib's side she was still terrified and confused of what was going on.

She knew that Dib was holding something back from her for a long time but this, she would have never have expected this.

"Dib babe I finally see why you have been so careful to hide this from me, but you need to let him talk he looks sincere to me look at his face." Zim's face was full of disappointment and deep sadness. Dib looked back at Zita as if to say something to her but didn't his attention was still on Zim.

"I have proof human every conversation I get from my leaders get recorded into my P.A.K so that I can view it later. This is the reason why I'm not an invader anymore." Just as Zim finished his sentence a television screen popped out of his P.A.K and started to play the whole conversation between Zim and the Almighty Tallest.

Throughout the whole recording everyone in the room gathered around Dib except Gaz who just sat there ignoring the whole thing watching T.V. Zita who was still clinging to Dib's arm felt sorry for Zim but was still afraid of him. On the other hand Johnny and Devi who are very familiar with the supernatural just stood there smiling back at each other. After the recording ended Zim turned to the door and picked up the object that he brought in.

"This is a peace offering possibly iron out any past differences, if it doesn't what is the phrase you humans use…. I don't give a flying fuck." He handed it to Dib and then waited for a response. Dib looked at what to him was salvation in a portable game system. It was a Game Slave 3 and not just a regular one it was the collector edition which was impossible to get unless you worked for the company. Gaz who was still watching T.V was unaware of what just happened. "I know you humans pine for this so I got the best one." Zim simply said.

"How did you get this it's impossible to find?" Dib still locked on the object that will save him from his sister's wrath.

A slight smirk fell on Zim's face when the answer entered Dib's brain which was probably like you don't want to know.

Zim began to turn to the front door and said "I'm leaving now and I will not harm your planet or anything else for that matter, farewell humans." But as he grabbed the knob Gaz finally spoke up.

"You're not leaving Zim you just saved my brothers miserable existence (how she knew what Zim gave Dib was still unknown but whatever) so you will stay here and I'm not taking no for an answer so go home get your shit and come here… and bring you costume I don't need my dad flipping." They all turned to Zim to see his response and he simply said OK.


	11. The Prophecy

_**Chapter 11**_

Back on the Massive the tallest themselves were still very proud of themselves for finally getting rid of that failure Zim. The Massive itself was now docking with a resupply station. There was no need for fuel because of the nuclear fuel cells but it was necessary to reload the ships missiles and its gas drones. It was also the only place for a thousand light years that has intergalactic doughnuts. As soon as the ship docked the Tallest went to the door to get to the elevator. They started to head down to the elevator when another small Irkin (well to the Tallest every Irkin is small to them but this Irkin was even smaller than the rest of them) came up to them with a worried look on her face.

"Sir's you have a message of urgency Sir's." Red and Purple looked down at her as she finally reached them and quickly saluted them.

"Not now we will look at it later we are getting low on our doughnuts and we really want some." Purple said while walking past her with Red but the little Irkin ran in front of them.

"Sorry Sir's but it's from Great Throbbing Thought." Both Red and Purple's appetites were suddenly gone at the mere mentioning of this name. They both looked at her and went white.

Now reader you may think that The Almighty Tallest are the true rulers of the planet Irk but like on Earth (oil companies and big business) presidents are simply figure heads for the true rulers. On the Massive there is a being known as the Great Throbbing Thought. It is the prophet of the entire Irkin Empire it made the prophecy that the Irkin race will be the dominant species in the galaxy. Great Throbbing Thought also made the decision to start Impending Doom 1 and 2 every Irkin besides the Omega Elite believe that the Almighty Tallest are the true rulers, everyone else believes that it is just a prophet. Only three Omega Elite soldiers exist who are the greatest invaders ever who now lead masses in Impending Doom 2. Their names are Invader Skuch, Invader Skooge and the most dangerous of them all Invader Tak. Simple terms describe G.T.T as a giant pulsating brain no body and no mouth it communicates thru neural pulses.

Almighty tallest Red kneeled down to properly face the small female Irkin. She was shivering in pure terror but he did nothing to her but simply put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well it looks like we need you for something little Irkin." She immediately stood at attention and saluted them with a keen sense of pride in her voice.

"Yes sirs, anything you need sirs, considerate done sirs." Without acknowledging her Red walked past her to let Purple deal with the little Irkin. Purple smiled and knelt down to speak to her properly.

"Now we need you go to the spaceport and walk down to Galactic Donuts and get a 5 gross of doughnuts tell them we sent you, go now and place them in our quarters." With a quick salute she ran down to the elevator while both Tallest went to see the G.T.T.

In the center of the Irkin flagship The Massive was the true leader of the Irkin Empire known as The Great Throbbing Thought. Its chamber was very large and spherical and had several intravenous tubes going into the being to give it nutrients and to keep it hydrated. Red and Purple entered the room and knelled to THEIR master.

"Yes Great Throbbing Thought what is it master." They both said in unison. A series of electrical impulses radiated from the giant brain and then it began to communicate thru those impulses in the minds of both Red and Purple. With a deep guttural sound in their minds the being began to talk.

"I have called you two down here to inform you that I have just had a vision." This sent a large amount interest through the minds of the tallest, because the last time that G.T.T made a prophecy it was how they became the dominant species in the galaxy. Now there was another prophecy they are very excited on the good news.

"At last master you have seen our total triumph on Impending Doom 2 what is it that will happen next." Purple began to say as a large amount of impulses angulated from the giant brain and boomed with anger.

"NO YOU FOOLS THIS IS THE PROPHECY ON THE TOTAL DOWNFALL OF THE IRKIN EMPIRE!" Both Red and Purple were in shock _the fall of the Irkin Empire_ it seemed to border on the least likely thing to ever happen. They had no rivals let alone any resistance, well if you count that small incident with a small group of annoyances known as the "Resistie" there was no immediate treat.

"Forgive our insolence master but how can that be, there has never been a race with the military knowhow to challenge us." Red still skeptical but not turning a deaf ear to this G.T.T was _never_ wrong.

The huge mass of grey matter began to speak again. "IT IS NOT ANOTHER RACE, IT IS A DISGRASED IRKIN INVADER HE WILL UNITE OTHERS TO HIS CAUSE, AND THERE WILL BE A FORCE THAT YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER THEN THE EMPIRE WILL FALL!" Just as the last syllable left their minds they both were fueled with rage. Who is this Irkin Invader all active invaders and Omega Elites were on active duty they all have proven their loyalty.

In a booming unison voice both Red and Purple explained their frustration. "WHO IS THIS FOLLISH TRAITOR HE WILL DIE AT OUR HANDS!" Great Throbbing Thought said only one name, a name that rang in their minds like a series of hands on a chalk board….ZIM.

Moments later on the bridge of the massive the crew members were having some much needed R and R. Some rather husky Irkin who was in charge of communications was sitting in Almighty Tallest Red's chair and pretending to be him.

"Blah blah do this do that get us doughnuts nah nah nah hey Squib check me out I'm Red ha ha." Squib who was just sitting there relaxing at his weapons terminal just shook his head.

"Hey Fritz you shouldn't be doing that they will be back soon." With no concern on his face Squib continued. Until, he felt a rather cold object brush against the back of his head. A moment later he felt nothing anymore Red blasted him at point blank range with his ray pistol and screamed.

"GET SOMEONE IN HER RIGHT NOW AND GET INVADER TAK ON THE VIEWSCREEN!" Not a moment past when another Irkin came into the room and replaced Squib at communications.

"Hailing Invader Tak now sirs." On the screen appeared Invader Tak a female Invader but not just any invader she was the only female Omega Elite, her skills in hand to hand, stealth and infiltration, and technical knowhow are unmatched.

"What can I do for you sirs I'm currently in the middle of commanding our latest attack on some stupid little planet I forget the name of it." Purple interrupted her. "Sorry my dear but we need to hand over command to another we have a supremely important task for you." She looked a little disappointed but enticed none the less.

"Important you say, what is it that requires my skills to perform?" Red began to tell her. "Tak we need you for one simple thing. You know the planet Earth and Zim right you have been there before?"

"Yes I have." She said hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"We need to destroy Zim and leave nothing lest of his base who knows he might have a clone or something."

With a most evil grin she accepted. "And what of the planet Earth sirs what shall I do about it?"

"DESTROY IT UTTERLY TAK." Purple said as she saluted and signed off.

Red smiled and said "She is a few light-years away from Earth it will take her time to reach there is there time?"

Purple simply said. "Not enough for Zim his final hour is upon him."


	12. Love and the epiloge

_**Chapter 12**_

It has been 6 months since Zim has moved into Dib's house to live in the attic and kept to himself. Besides for having Gir around the house for the first few months you never even knew Zim was there. He just stayed in the attic and never came out mostly because he had a deep depression, well that what Zita thinks but Dib is still a bit of weary of him. For a good while Dib kept an annoyingly close eye on Zim but to notice a see nothing. Finally Zim went up to Dib again told him what happened to him with his leaders and he just wanted to be left alone, he didn't really mind living in the membrane home but it was better than the void of space. After some time Dib finally left Zim alone but still kept an invisible camera in his room. As for Professor Membrane he just thought that Zim was Dib's new friend who was staying over but never questioned why he was there. Membrane himself kept to himself ever since Martha Membrane died who were Dib and Gaz's mother after she died he focused on work and left his kids mostly to fend for themselves but they did just fine. Once a year Professor Membrane devoted an entire weekend to his children, which was like Christmas to them. It was also the only time when Gaz is somewhat friendly. Never the less for some reason she was the only one besides Gir that speaks to Zim willingly.

A month ago Zim finally came down from the attic and went down to the living room to watch the T.V. Strangely enough he got into "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries" which he thought it was human nonsense but got amusement from it nonetheless. He also started conversations with members of the household, for example he went up to Dib and asked him if he still had Tak's ship and if could help him work on it. To his surprise Dib was speechless but got the strength to ask him why, and he just said that it will keep him busy so they went outside to the garage and went to work.

Johnny and Devi came over at times to hang out with Dib and to see Zim. There was one thing that bothered Dib about Johnny and Devi they didn't seem to be at all put off by the fact that there is an alien in the house. Zita on the other hand who wouldn't come near Dib's house for a good while, it was ok for Dib because Zita's parents loved him so he spent most of his time with her. After a good while she finally came to her senses and went to his house to see Zim but he rarely came down.

As for Dib and Zita's relationship it has never been stronger after the whole "Zim is really an alien" thing she completely understood why Dib kept things from her but he promised to never do it again and he told her about the Swollen Eyeball. Currently Zita and Dib are sitting in Dib's room watching some movies.

"Dib, what did you tell the Swollen Eyeball about Zim?" she asked but probably knew the answer anyway.

"Nothing I didn't tell them anything about him and I won't, Zim is not a treat to anyone anymore I think he is getting use to being here." He said while getting up to check in on Zim on the video camera.

Checking on Zim is nothing malicious but it just became a habit for Dib as a way to just to fell calm. Most of the time Zim is just looking back on his previous logs to his leaders and getting angry at himself for being such a fool. Other times he is simply just sleeping or working out or chatting with Gir or on occasion going downstairs to talk with the rest of the family.

"Oh come on honey he isn't doing anything. He never is he just sits there the poor thing." Zita went to his side to look at the video camera as she just said he wasn't doing anything but working on upgrading his P.A.K.

"Yeah I know but its good just to see something that I already know isn't going to happen it's better to know than not to know I guess." He said as he turned away from the camera and sat back down on his bed.

"Do you really think that he is starting to like living here? I mean he does look upset most of the time." Zita said while still looking at Zim on the computer monitor. While working really hard you can still see some sorrow in his face like a News reporter covering a horrible story and still retains his composure.

"Well I hope he is Z but we have to understand from his point of view his whole existence is sully based on conquering planets. His leaders took that away from him is like if someone took away our senses. The only thing he has left is Gir, but I think he is getting use to this." Dib said lying back on his bed.

Zita walked over to him laid down next to him and spooned with him.

"Yeah I guess honey I just feel bad for him though, I just hope that he is going to get better." She turned back and kissed Dib on the lips.

"Believe it or not babe so do I to be honest with you." He kissed her back and very subtly brushed against her chest and pulled away to make it seem like it was an accident. Almost instantly Zita looked and him and smiled very seductively.

"Wow Dib I never thought talking about alien stuff got you this hot honey." She turned around and placed her hand on his manhood over his pants.

"Ok ha ha I see what you got on your mind well two can play at that game sexy." He put his hand down her jeans and rested it on top of her panties over her lips. Gently he began to drum his fingers on her opening.

"Oh my god Dib, I guess its foreplay first again." They both began to gently but not too gently make out and feel each other up.

Dib began to place his hand underneath her shirt and caress her right breast. Soft moans escaped Zita's lips as he went underneath the bra and brushed her nipple. The moment he found out that he reached her nipple he gently pinched and twisted it. Now Zita moaned even louder and writhed a little bit. She grabbed his head in a heat of passion and feverously kissed him and jamming her tongue down his throat.

"Take your shirt off." Dib whispered in her ear then lightly biting her earlobe.

"Holy fuck Dib you are on fire, when was the last time you were this worked up….oh fuck _yes_." She was interrupted by Dib pinching her nipples even harder.

As quick as greased lightning she tore off her shirt and then worked on her bra and finally that came off. Tongue work began to commence on Zita's chest Dib ran his tongue over her Icarus tattoo stopping only to head up to kiss Zita on the lips. Pinning Zita on her back Dib straddled her and removed his shirt. There were still scars from the street brawl on his chest Zita looked at them for a moment and ran her hand over them, a primal growl escaped Dib's lips.

"FUCK BABY THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD." Immediately after he said that he grabbed her left breast and suckled on it while his other hand went down her stomach to her pants.

Writhing beneath his touch Zita was moaning loudly and gasping for air. Skillfully Dib unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand down underneath her panties. He reached his goal but teased her a bit by just keeping his hand over her womanhood so close that she can feel the heat from his hand.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE I NEED YOU SO BAD!" She screamed but not too loudly Gaz was still downstairs.

Zita removed her jeans as Dib did the same. So there they were completely naked and staring at each other on the bed waiting for someone to make the first move. Then Dib grabbed her and pinned her on the bed and began to kiss his way down her heaving body. Her hand rested on his head as he reached his goal. Again he teased her he stuck out his tongue and put it so close to her pussy that when he would breathe the hot breath drove her over the edge.

"HURRY UP AND DO IT MOTHER FUCKER STOP TEASING ME!" Zita was able to get out but Dib lifted his head and turned around so that his head was toward her feet.

Dib went to work on her folds with his tongue using his fingers to spread them open and noticed the ring on her clit and got to work on that like a professional. In total pleasure Zita managed to get out a single "yes" and a "Fuck me" mostly it was moans and gasps. Some of the time she would rake his back with her nails. Dib noticed at the position that he put himself in he need some attention too. So he lifted his head and asked her for some help.

"Hey there champ you know that 69 takes two digits if you know what I mean." Dib turned back and smiled at her totally gone in bliss face.

She knew what he meant and saw what was right in front of her nose so she took his member in her mouth and should him what she can do. For a few minutes of absolute indulgence Dib knew that he was getting close so he turned to his side on Zita's left.

"Come on baby do you wanna go for a ride?" Wheezing Dib grabbed a condom from under his pillow and put it on.

"Phew...Dib, you can really work me out you sexy fucker." Zita who was also near passing out mustered up some reserve strength and sat on Dib's lap at that moment she guided him into her.

Shots of both pain and pleasure filled Zita as she rode him in a cowgirl position. Grinding and pumping herself on him she almost lost herself in pure bliss. Normally when Dib and Zita have sex it is incredible but this is like a full course meal at a 5 star restaurant that was on the cuff.

"Huff huff… baby when is it ever this good, I feel like my pussy is going to melt." Groaning Zita placed her hands on Dib's chest, leaned forward and moved in frenzy.

Dib also began move in frenzy underneath her matching her movements to the best of his ability. For what seemed like an eternity Zita shuddered and tightened against his member. To keep herself from crying out she grabbed his face and kissed him and screamed in his mouth and so did he.

Afterward they both laid there in each other arms and went to sleep sweet blissful sleep.

A few light years away a single ship was heading for Earth. Invader Tak who was piloting the ship had it on auto pilot. She was in the cargo hold admiring her most prized invention a "Planet Dooming Bomb" she knew that it was impossible disarm as long as her 2 hearts beat.

"MAMIMI GET IN HERE!" in a streak appeared her modified S.I.R unit it saluted her with its oversized hand.

"Yes mam" Tak walked up to the Mamimi knelt down to acquire its full attention.

"How long are we from Earth?" With a few beeps and bops Mamimi answered.

"Mam it is a single Earth standard planetary revolution around its star mam." Tak walked to her Sleeper Pod and opened it.

"Wake me when we arrive Mamimi then we can have some fun." The S.I.R unit saluted her as her pod closed.

….To be continued in The nightmare finally ends: Love and Doom.


End file.
